


Every librarian has a favorite loud and cute blue haired reader (Or...?)

by sugarainbow



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Also excessive use of blue haired jisung BUT it is what it is, Alternate Universe - Library, Cute, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, So whipped at first sight basically, books and books and books and minsung, excessive use of shhh, my brain took a bit of a wild turn at the end ajgkfdkdk, self-indulgence thingz, they are cute and dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarainbow/pseuds/sugarainbow
Summary: Han Jisung enters too loudly, both the library and Minho's life. All about him, from the messy blue and soft looking strands falling out of place and into his eyes, his breathing coming in short gasps, the huge headphones barely holding on for dear life on the column of his neck—everything screams: not a library goer.Or: Minho has troubleshhhing this one blue haired loud nuisance.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 25
Kudos: 256





	Every librarian has a favorite loud and cute blue haired reader (Or...?)

Han Jisung enters too loudly, both the library and Minho's life.

The quiet is disrupted when this blue haired storm stumbles through the door like the library is going to run away any minute now. It's so loud it gets everyone else's attention. Minho notices the several heads turned towards him, glares and frowns persistent, silently asking him to take care of the matter. Like the infamous capable _shhh_ librarian that he is. Right. He has a reputation to uphold after all. They don’t call him that cute _shhh_ library guy for nothing. That's his job and Minho enjoys (secretly loves) _shhh_ ing people whenever necessary. It's become a guilty pleasure looking at how fast their mood changes, at their secret smiles falling and getting replaced with apologies over and over again, until he moves further down the aisles.

Now it is necessary. This blue haired guy is one of the very loud cases and he's earned the scolding that's coming.

...Only if Minho could find his voice, that's it. He's turned towards him, all a frowning and what he's been told is a very intimidating librarian. When it comes to speaking, though, he stares intently at the intruder, taking in his appearance. All about him, from the messy blue and soft looking strands falling out of place and into his eyes, his breathing coming in short gasps, the huge headphones barely holding on for dear life on the column of his neck—everything screams: not a library goer. Minho's been in this peaceful business long enough that he can easily tell.

Entranced, Minho watches him trying to get his breathing to cooperate and then, as if his loud arrival wasn't enough, he erupts into a stream of equally loud apologies: “I'm sorry! Sorry, I know I'm late for the training...”

Some people—besides the pointed angry glances they direct at him—clear their throats, warning that they will take care of the matter if Minho isn't going to do his job.

“The thing is,” The boy continues, oblivious to his surroundings. “I kind of forgot about tonight's meeting, but luckily—”

Minho snaps out of it, taking his glasses off so that the other can have a better look of his glaring attempt. “Keep your voice down.”

“Huh...Uh, what?” The guy shuts his mouth at last. He takes a proper look around, sees the books, meets the furious glares that were burning his back only seconds ago and then his mouth parts with a small, surprised sound. When he gazes back at Minho, his voice has the appropriate volume. “Oh, I got the wrong place...” Minho almost smiles at how surprised and disoriented ~~and cute~~ he looks.

But no, he has to keep glaring so that the guy can get the message: no barging inside the library and definitely no speaking with a voice that isn't whispering. “Um, I got the wrong address.” The blue haired boy looks dejected and Minho almost—for some inexplicable reason—asks where he's supposed to be. Before he can do so, the other continues: “Sorry again for being so loud. It won't happen again.” He gives Minho a shy smile and then turns around, getting out as quietly as possible.

All Minho can do is stare as he exits, completely different from the way he's entered. He almost wants it to happen again. No. Minho shakes the crazy thought out of his head and puts his glasses back on. He risks a glance at the readers, to find out if they're disappointed or not since he didn't get to the _shhh_ ing part, but their noses are shoved back in their books and after taking a good last look at the front door, Minho returns to his as well.

Going back to the rustling sound of pages being turned and dead silence besides that makes him feel like the moment was nothing but a hallucination.

* * *

“Hello! I'd like to borrow something.”

It takes Minho two seconds to recognize the voice and he looks up to meet that blue hair so fast that his glasses are close to slipping down his nose. He pushes them right back, glancing at the boy from three days ago. He's right there and well, definitely not a hallucination.

“A book...?”

A book. In a library. What else could he borrow if not that? “Okay.” Minho tries to keep his lips in a not smile, answering with a nod. “Your card, please.”

At that, the boy's eyes widen. “Oh...I don't have one.” He whisper shouts, looking like he didn't even know he'd need one in the first place. “I don't...don't really read that much.” He keeps scratching the back of his neck, seeming troubled. “I read online. Not...” He gestures around helplessly, trying to say that he doesn't frequent libraries.

That Minho's already figured out. “It’s alright.” He answers. “I can make you one now, if you'd like.”

“ _Yes!_ ”

Minho winces at how fast the excited shout pierces through the silence and before he can do it, the blue haired guy is getting _shhh_ ed from left and right. Not softly, as he would've done; no, those are furious, sharp _shhh_ s.

“Ah, sorry...” Regretful, the guy turns around to apologize to each and every reader he's disturbed, fear obvious on his face. “...Sorry.” He says to Minho as well, the faintest blush spreading over his cheeks.

With great difficulty, Minho remembers why he's in this place and what he is, tearing his eyes away from the fascinating sight. “I'll need your ID.” The guy complies quickly, sliding it on the table and towards Minho, looking around as he does so. Refusing to let himself get distracted, Minho starts filling the information for the other's card.  
“Jisung?”

The boy starts, eyes slowly moving to meet his. “Yeah...Is anything wrong?”

“Just wanted to make sure it's you.” Minho huffs a laugh, typing away. “You can look for the book you need in the meantime.”

“Oh! Right! Yeah, I should.” He hesitates for a moment and Minho remembers that maybe he should help, since Jisung has to face the challenges of wandering around a library probably for the first time and all that.

“Do you know what book you need?” He offers. “I can help you look for it after I'm done with your card.”

“No, it's fine. Of course I know what book I need.” He gives Minho a smug smile before he strolls away, going to get that book he knows he needs.

Minho can't help the small smile teasing his lips, convinced that Jisung doesn't need any book at all. Several minutes later, when Minho's done with the card, he looks around for him, curiosity getting the best of him. A few meters away, that's where Jisung is, holding a few books in his hands and already staring at him. Minho watches him hurry to put them back to their places and quickly look away. Even from the behind the desk, Minho can still spot the redness of his ears. Then, Jisung moves ahead, scanning other shelves; he moves further and then towards another aisle, out of Minho's view. When Jisung does return, he holds the book out for Minho to scan, once again looking at everything but him.

**_Knit-All-Day!_ **  
**_Tips and tricks to master the art of knitting._ **

**_Ages of 10+_ **

Minho raises one questioning brow, highly amused and trying hard to not let it show. He was right all along. “I'm glad you could find the book on your own.” He passes the book and the card to Jisung.

Clearly embarrassed, Jisung tries to say something. “Yeah, it's...It's...Yeah.”

“You need to return it in two weeks maximum. Use it well.”

Jisung only nods, stuffing the book in his backpack. “I...will. Thanks for this.” He points at his card. “See you!”

He's out of the door too quickly for Minho to answer, so he just stares at him and lets that previous small smile stretch into something wider.

* * *

Jisung returns one week later, a blue scarf matching his hair wrapped around his neck. After he places the knitting guide down, he takes another scarf out of his backpack—a black one—and hands it to Minho. “I am now a knitting master. Master of masters.”

Minho doesn't bother stifling his laughter this time and, for the first time ever, he's the one getting _shhh_ ed.

* * *

Despite his very first promise, Jisung continues being shamelessly loud whenever he steps inside the library—which is quite often. Now he comes in almost daily to bug Minho and keep him from doing his job.

He steps too loudly.

Drops books.

Trips over the carpet a few times.

Bothers Minho with whisper yelled questions:

_“Do you have a favorite book?”_

_“How much do you actually read?”_

_“You can't possibly read so much! That's...I feel like there's a limit for reading too, you know?”_

_“I'm sorry! Sorry, I'll keep my voice down this time, promise.”_

Smells the books too loudly, burying his nose inside their open pages and sniffling them, making awed sounds when one happens to smell particularly good.

Jisung even reads a lot now. He gets a book once a week and returns it the next one, proudly showing off and telling Minho everything he's loved about the story with sparkling eyes. He's totally converted and Minho watches him fondly, drinking up every word he says.

But there's a growing tension between Jisung and the readers. He's long crossed the limits and the regulars keep throwing irritated looks into their direction. They're beyond annoyed by Jisung's non-stop chatter and loudness and because Minho is doing absolutely nothing—or at least nothing too drastic—to stop him. He can't apply the _shhh_ everyone's been looking forward to on Jisung. It just won't come. He's tried countless times, but he doesn't really want to see any other expression on Jisung's happy face besides that of awe. He politely asks him to keep it down, taps his arm occasionally, or warns him softly.

He'll have to think of something else for Jisung. But not the _shhh_. Never the _shhh_. That's for everybody but Jisung.

* * *

Minho asks Jisung to help him organize a box full of books and that's when he does it. Keeping the blue haired boy busy and returning to the front desk, he slips the small piece of paper inside the book Jisung asked for this week, smiling to himself before going back.

It's a few days of anxiously waiting later when the screen of his phone lights up with several texts.

**_unknown number_**  
THAT'S SUCH A NERD WAY TO ASK ME OUT

**_unknown number_**  
"taLk heRe aLl yOu WaNt, noT in tHe liBraRy"

**_unknown number_**  
U ASKED FOR IT I'LL NEVER SHUT UP NOW

_**unknown number**_  
also you seriously had to put it at the end of the book?? 😔

**_Han Jisung_**  
not that i didn't enjoy the book but like we could've been doing this earlierrrr

**_Sungie♡_**  
you're a nerd & a tease

**_Sungie♡_**  
a nerdy tease

**_Sungie♡_**  
i like it

**_Sungie♡♡♡_**  
i like you 2 :)

Minho locks the phone and slides it back in his pocket, waiting patiently for his shift to end.

* * *

“Can you get it?” Minho whisper yells at his boyfriend, gripping firmly.

“I think...” Jisung whisper yells back. “I _could_ get it if you stopped groping my _ass_.”

Minho smirks, keeping his hold steady and patting it. “You'll fall right on it if I let go now.” To demonstrate, Minho pulls one hand away and Jisung yelps, close enough to losing his balance and fall off the ladder. Minho puts his hand right back on what's his.

Sure enough, their date is ruined now that someone's asked for some ancient book and Minho and Jisung have to search for it all around the place. But the view in front of him is something Minho can't really complain about, so he's not losing that much in the end.

“ _Aha!_ ” Jisung makes a cute little sound, flaunting the book. “Found it!” He gets down slowly, Minho's hands never leaving their designated place; not even when Jisung's feet touch the ground and he's safe. “You can let go now.” Minho does, reluctantly, and Jisung pushes the book into his hands so they stay busy with the book instead of his ass.

They give it to that awaiting—and now beaming—lady and eagerly wait for her to leave.

“Alright!” Jisung exclaims when there's finally just them in the library, turning to Minho. “We can lock up.”

“You're too loud.” Minho sighs, taking the keys out and walking towards the front door to drag the shutter down and lock it.

“Why does it matter if it's just us?”

With another disapproving but very fond sigh, Minho shakes his head and slowly walks back to Jisung. “You should try to keep quiet even if it's just us.”

Jisung attaches himself to his front, looping his arms around his neck and smiling teasingly as he leans closer and tosses Minho's glasses away. He doesn't have time to comment or protest since Jisung presses their lips together, going for the briefest kiss known. “I'll try to keep quiet...But there should be a reason for me to be loud, don't yo— _mpffhh_!”

Kissing, Minho found out, is the only effective trick that keeps Jisung's mouth busy enough so that he stops talking.


End file.
